Egois
by Chiaki 'Sha' Akera
Summary: Summary: AT/Bukankah setiap manusia itu pasti egois? Setidaknya mereka pernah egois satu kali dalam hidup mereka. Mereka berdua juga egois. Mereka hanya mementingkan perasaan orang lain tanpa menghiraukan perasaan mereka sendiri./"Apa kau rela? Apa kau bisa merelakan perasaanmu begitu saja untuk orang lain, padahal dirimu sendiri berhak untuk bahagia?


Sakura menghela napas berat. Arah pandangannya tak fokus. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Berulang kali ia menarik dan menghembuskan napasnya. Tapi dirinya tak kunjung tenang. Jemarinya bergerak gelisah.

Orang di hadapannya sama sekali tak berbicara, sama seperti dirinya. Pemuda yang sudah ia kenal baik selama bertahun-tahun itu bergeming dan terus menatapnya. Menunggu balasan atas apa yang pemuda itu ucapkan.

Gadis merah muda itu terdiam. Pandangannya memburam dan sesak di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi. Semua kilasan memori antara dirinya dan pemuda pirang itu muncul silih berganti dan itu membuatnya muak. Muak karena kebersamaan itu akan jadi sia-sia.

"Sakura—"

"Maaf."

Ia terus berdoa dalam hati semoga keputusannya ini tidak salah. Netranya ia arahkan ke bawah.

Pemuda pirang itu, Naruto, menggeletukkan giginya kesal. Jadi yang ia dapatkan hanya ini? Tak adakah penolakan yang lebih bagus? Oh, apa benar gadis ini masih mencintai cinta pertamanya itu? Benarkah? Lalu kedekatan mereka selama ini untuk apa?

Ia mengajak rambutnya frustasi. Kesal karena semua ini membuatnya pusing sampai akhirnya sebuah nama muncul di kepalanya begitu saja.

"Hinata?"

Bisa ia lihat tubuh gadis di hadapannya mendadak tegang.

"Kau menolakku bukan karena tidak mencintaiku? Iya, kan?"

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar.

"Karena Hinata? Karena ada gadis yang mencintaiku?"

"Ada gadis yang lebih mencintaimu," ralat Sakura. Kini ia berani mendongak. Ia tatap netra biru jernih yang selalu membuatnya terpesona. Selalu membuatnya jatuh lebih dalam dan lebih dalam lagi pada perasaannya.

"Tahu apa tentang perasaan Hinata?" tanya Naruto sinis.

"Ia lebih mencintaimu dibanding aku. Sejak dulu, ia hanya mencintaimu."

"LALU APA BEDANYA DENGANKU?!"

_Brak!_

Kedua tangan pemuda itu menggebrak meja yang memisahkan mereka. Sakura terkesiap kaget dan tanpa ia sadari kedua matanya mulai meneteskan air mata.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya.

"Aku ... aku jauh lebih mencintaimu dibanding orang itu. Sejak dulu, aku hanya mencintaimu. Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa orang itu akan kembali ke Konoha apa tidak. Orang itu benar-benar mencintaimu atau tidak. Kau tidak tahu tentang perasaan orang itu," geramnya.

Sial, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sakura membungkam mulutnya, menahan isakannya yang semakin keras.

"Maaf, Naruto," suara gadis itu terdengar parau, "... mari kita sama-sama bahagia."

"Kau pikir aku akan bahagia?" balas Naruto datar.

"Naruto—"

"Mungkin tidak semua orang ikut bahagia ketika melihat orang yang mereka cintai bahagia."

Sudah cukup. Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi. Ia tidak mungkin menguras seluruh air matanya di sini.

Kakinya ia paksakan untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan apartemen kecil milik pemuda pirang itu. Tepat ketika ia akan keluar, Naruto berkata tanpa sedikit pun menoleh padanya, "Kau ... cepat atau lambat ... kau akan menyesal, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura menutup kedua telinganya. Ia berlari keluar. Tak ia hiraukan wajahnya yang penuh dengan lelehan air matanya.

"Tidak ... aku tidak akan menyesal..."

Gadis itu tahu, semua yang ia lakukan ini akan membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

**Egois**

.

.

.

Satu tahun berlalu dan perasaan mereka berdua tak berubah.

Tak ada sapaan yang biasa mereka ucapkan setiap bertemu, tak ada kata canda, tak ada tawa ... semuanya menghilang.

Menghilang bersama dengan perasaan yang berusaha mereka kubur dalam-dalam.

Ketika bertemu pun, mereka akan menjadi orang asing yang tak mengenal satu sama lain. Walaupun semua orang memandang mereka berdua heran, tapi sama sekali tak mereka hiraukan. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasia bagi mereka berdua saja.

Jangan ada lagi biru dan hijau yang bertemu.

_jangan buat ... aku dan ia jatuh cinta lagi ... karena kami telah selesai..._

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AT, OOC, typo**

.

.

.

Sakura sama sekali tak memerdulikan dirinya. Ia terus meringkuk dan merapatkan selimutnya. Air matanya sudah berhenti satu jam yang lalu, tapi rasa perih itu masih belum juga pergi. Itu terlalu menyakitkan. Tiga hari ia terus seperti ini, mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar sehingga membuat kedua orang tuanya khawatir. Makanan yang terletak di nakas samping ranjangnya pun sama sekali tak ia sentuh sedikit pun. Ia tak peduli.

Sampai akhirnya hari ini entah bagaimana caranya Ino telah duduk di sisi ranjangnya dan mengelus helaian merah mudanya lembut. Tubuh ringkih itu kini sudah dipeluk oleh kedua tangan hangat sahabatnya. Ino mengelus pipi sahabatnya pelan. "Sakura ... aku datang. Maaf aku baru tahu kabarmu tadi dari orang tuamu..."

Gadis dengan mata hijau jernih itu sama sekali tak merespon.

Ino tersenyum miris. Rasanya ia juga ingin ikut menangis melihat keadaan Sakura yang seperti bukan teman yang ia kenal sejak dulu. Jemarinya berusaha menurunkan selimut yang diangkat sampai sebatas hidung oleh Sakura. Ia menurunkannya sedikit sampai sebatas dagu.

Pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka itu turun dan berjongkok di hadapan wajah sahabatnya. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas jejak air mata yang sudah mengering dan wajah sembab gadis itu. Ia kembali mengelus kepala Sakura lembut.

"Sakura—"

"Ino ...," suara lirih nan parau itu terdengar bergetar. Ino mengigit bibirnya, berusaha tak menunjukkan wajah sedih di hadapan sahabatnya.

"Kita makan dulu ya," ajak Ino halus.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Tidak ... aku tidak mau makan."

Ino menghela napas panjang. Ia melirik sebuah undangan yang terletak di atas meja Sakura tak jauh dari sana. Ia kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Sakura saat gadis itu mulai berbicara.

"Tiga hari yang lalu ... Hinata datang ke sini bersama undangan itu ...," Sakura mulai bercerita.

"Ia terlihat sangat bahagia dan memberikan undangan itu padaku dengan malu-malu. Setelah itu ia pun pergi..."

Sakura mulai terisak kembali.

"Kau pernah bilang padaku. Satu tahun lalu kau bilang padaku kalau ada saatnya setiap orang boleh egois. Tapi aku tak bisa. Melihat Hinata begitu mencintai Naruto, aku tak bisa mengambil Naruto dan menjadikannya milikku. Aku merelakan perasaanku untuk Hinata."

Isakannya semakin kencang. Air mata yang sudah berhenti itu kini kembali mengalir.

"Aku selalu beralasan kalau aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan Naruto karena aku masih mencintai Sasuke—padahal Naruto sendiri sudah tahu kalau hatiku sekarang bukan milik Sasuke lagi. Dan ia menerima hal itu begitu saja dan merelakan perasaannya padaku."

Ia membungkam mulutnya.

Ino mengusap ujung matanya yang berair. Dadanya entah kenapa terasa berat begitu saja saat mendengar cerita sahabatnya.

"Apa kau rela? Apa kau bisa merelakan perasaanmu begitu saja untuk orang lain, padahal dirimu sendiri berhak untuk bahagia?"

Netra hijau itu bertemu dengan netra biru cerah teman sejak kecilnya.

Sakura tak menjawab.

Ino sendiri pun diam—ia tahu jawabannya, kentara sekali.

Tapi tiba-tiba air matanya turun saat merasakan cakra seseorang yang ia kenal berada di sisi luar kamar seorang Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

**Summary: AT/Bukankah setiap manusia itu pasti egois? Setidaknya mereka pernah egois satu kali dalam hidup mereka. Mereka berdua juga egois. Mereka hanya mementingkan perasaan orang lain tanpa menghiraukan perasaan mereka sendiri./"Apa kau rela? Apa kau bisa merelakan perasaanmu begitu saja untuk orang lain, padahal dirimu sendiri berhak untuk bahagia?"**

**X.x.X**

Mereka mungkin gila. Tidak, mereka benar-benar gila setelah apa yang mereka lakukan sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Naruto tiba-tiba datang ke rumahnya, menanyakan keberadaan Sarada, lalu mereka mengobrol sebentar, dan entah bagaimana caranya sampai akhirnya mereka bisa berakhir di ranjang bersama seperti ini.

Wanita itu tak ubahnya seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ia masih tetap cantik dan sifatnya juga tak berubah. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping dan menatap wajah pria yang selama ini tetap mengisi hatinya. "Naruto..."

Pria pirang itu membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam. "Apa?" ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang sang wanita.

"Kau tidak akan pulang?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Aku sudah beralasan lembur kok, Sakura-_chan_. Tenang saja, Hinata pasti percaya. Lagipula ia tahu pekerjaanku sebagai Hokage juga berat."

"Kau benar-benar ya. Membohongi istrimu sendiri ... hah aku tidak habis pikir."

"Habisnya aku sudah seminggu tidak bertemu denganmu tahu."

Mereka berdua saling melemparkan tatapan tajam—pura-pura. Sakura tersenyum samar dan mengelus pipi orang yang berbaring di sampingnya. "Kantung matamu menghitam, Hokage-_sama_."

"Hmm," gumam Naruto tak jelas. Ia menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura, begitupun wanita itu. Kini mereka mengubah posisi menjadi setengah berbaring dengan punggung yang menyender ke kepala ranjang.

"Sarada benar-benar tidak ada di rumah, kan?" tanya Naruto. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa kalau anak itu tiba-tiba datang ke kamar ibunya dan melihat ibunya tidur dengan pria lain selain ayahnya. Dibunuh sih mungkin.

Sakura mendengus. "Tentu saja. Kalau ia ada, tidak mungkin kita berakhir seperti ini."

"Memangnya ia ke mana?"

"Entahlah. Kemah bersama_ genin _lainnya kalau tidak salah—bukankah Bolt juga ikut?"

"Oh iya aku lupa."

Ia mendelik sebal dan memukul pelan lengan sang pria. Sakura menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga lengan mereka kini bergesekan. Sakura menumpukan kepalanya pada bahu tegap sang Uzumaki laki-laki itu. Ia memejamkan matanya.

Kapan terakhir kali ia melakukan hal ini bersama suaminya? Setahun yang lalu? Ah benar. Terakhir suaminya mengunjungi rumah mereka adalah satu tahun yang lalu. Sama sekali bukan tipikal suami yang patut dicontoh.

Termasuk orang yang kini sedang asyik memainkan jemarinya.

"Hinata akan membunuhku."

"Tidak akan."

"Naruto~"

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap dalam netra hijau itu. "Tidak akan. Hinata tidak akan memarahi siapapun, apalagi aku—makanya jangan bilang-bilang," dan diakhiri dengan candaan.

"Aku serius!" Sakura menaikkan nada suaranya. Sebelah tangannya menarik selimut putih untuk menutupi dadanya yang hampir terekspos.

Pria itu menghela napas. Ia angkat sebelah tangannya dan mengelus pipi sang wanita. Ia menarik tengkuk wanita yang sudah berubah marga menjadi Uchiha itu dan menyatukan kening mereka.

"Apa kau pikir Hinata bisa memarahiku?"

Sakura terdiam. Ia balas netra biru yang terus menatap matanya.

"Tentu saja ia bisa. Ia punya hak untuk marah karena ia—"

"Tapi nyatanya ia sama sekali tidak pernah memarahiku dalam tahun-tahun pernikahan kami."

Tanpa sadar Sakura menahan napasnya. Serius? Sebaik apa Hinata itu? Apa memang Naruto yang tak pernah berbuat kesalahan? Tidak mungkin. Ketika bersamanya saja Naruto sering membuatnya kesal.

"Jangan bercanda. Masa ia tak pernah memarahimu? Aku dan Sasuke saja setidaknya pernah bertengkar."

"Karena Hinata bukan kau."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Bukan dirinya katanya?

"Jangankan hal besar seperti ini. Hal kecil saja ia tidak pernah. Ketika aku membuang sampah sembarangan di dalam rumah, menaruh baju kotorku begitu saja di lantai, tidak membereskan piring sehabis makan, dan hal-hal lainnya, tak sekalipun ia memarahiku. Ia akan membereskannya sendiri dan tahu-tahu ketika aku pulang rumahku sudah bersih. Tak ada teriakan atau jeritan ketika aku bersamanya. Terlalu damai ... rumah tanggaku terlalu damai sampai-sampai aku merasa bosan."

Bola mata itu membulat mendengar semuanya.

"Bosan?" ulang Sakura tak percaya.

"Memangnya kau tidak bosan?" balas Naruto sarkastik. Wanita merah muda itu terdiam. Tentu saja ia bosan—dan kesepian. Ditinggal pergi selama berbulan-bulan bahkan pernah bertahun-tahun oleh suaminya sendiri, mana mungkin ia tak merasakan hal itu? Ia bahkan merasa seperti seorang janda. Pernah setiap malam ia menangis hanya karena merasa kesepian.

Sakura mendengus geli.

"Yah ... bosan—dan kesepian."

Naruto mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya. Seringaian itu hilang ketika Sakura kembali membuka pembicaraan di antara mereka.

"Kau tahu, kau mengkhianati perasaan Hinata. Aku tahu aku juga salah, tapi ...," Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia ingin katakan. Tapi ia tahu kalau Naruto mengerti apa maksud ucapannya.

Pria itu menghela napas panjang. Ia menjauhkan kening mereka berdua. Namun matanya terus menatap wanita di sampingnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir Hinata mencintaiku?"

Sakura semakin tak mengerti. Kenapa sih dengan rumah tangga rekannya ini?

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk diam karena ia sendiri tak tahu ingin membalas apa.

"Ia tidak mencintaiku. Perasaannya ... lebih seperti perasaan akan takut kehilanganku. Takut kalau aku akan berpaling darinya, takut kalau ia kehilangan diriku. Itulah mengapa ia tidak protes atas semua yang kulakukan."

Wanita merah muda itu menghela napas panjang. "Yang menyedihkannya adalah ... bahwa ia memang benar-benar kehilangan dirimu."

Naruto mendengus geli. Ia mengacak rambut merah muda yang tetap dipotong sebatas bahu itu. "Kau sendiri tahu jelas siapa yang aku cintai, Sakura-_chan_."

"Bukankah Hinata akan merasa sedih jika ia tahu semua ini hm?" Sakura sama sekali mengabaikan rambutnya yang sudah acak-acakan kini semakin acak-acakan akibat ulah tangan jahil orang di sebelahnya.

"Biarkan saja. Terkadang aku kesal kenapa ia sama sekali tak menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya aku cintai, bagaimana perasaanmu ... perasaan kita berdua. Sungguh aku kesal. Kalau aku bisa bilang ... ia egois karena hanya mementingkan perasaannya saja."

Kini Sakura benar memukul bahu orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Jaga bicaramu! Mau bagaimanapun perasaanmu padanya, ia tetap istrimu!"

Mengabaikan sakit di bahunya, Naruto terus berbicara, "Lalu ... Sasuke juga tidak sadar perasaanmu dan perasaan kita berdua. Bahkan bisa kubilang ia tak berperasaan karena sering meninggalkan anak-istrinya di rumah dan berkelana entah ke mana."

"Naruto ... cukup..."

Naruto menghela napas panjang. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Apa kau menyesal?" tanyanya datar.

Sakura tak menjawab.

"Nar—"

"Apa kau menyesal?" ulangnya sekali lagi.

Sakura terdiam. Ia menatap wajah pria yang ia cintai itu lekat-lekat.

"Iya, aku sangat menyesal."

Mereka berdua kini terdiam. Sakura juga mengalihkan pandangannya menjadi menatap dinding seperti yang Naruto lakukan. Pikirannya bercabang, memikirkan semua hal yang terjadi padanya. Ah sial, kepalanya mendadak pening.

Ia kembali menatap sang pria ketika pria itu kembali membuka mulutnya. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Apanya?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Hubungan kita."

"Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan? Kita berdua tidak mungkin tiba-tiba bercerai dan menikah. Lagipula, kita berdua sudah punya anak."

Tanpa diduga Naruto tertawa kecil membuat Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya. Lama-kelamaan tawa Naruto membuatnya kesal sehingga satu jitakan sukses mendarat di kepala pirang itu.

"Aw!"

"Rasakan!"

Pria berusia awal tiga puluhan itu mengelus kepalanya. Ia melirik wanita yang seumuran dengannya itu dengan mata berkilat jahil. "Kau berpikiran sampai sejauh itu?"

Naruto langsung melindungi kepalanya saat Sakura mengangkat tinjunya. Melihat wanita itu ngambek dan mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring, akhirnya mau tak mau ia pun ikut berbaring. Ia memeluk pinggang Sakura yang kini tidur membelakanginya.

"Boleh, kan aku sering mengunjungi rumahmu? Atau tempatmu bekerja misalnya?"

Bisikan dengan nada bariton yang berhasil membuat senyum di bibir Sakura merekah.

"Memangnya aku pernah melarangmu?"

Sakura berbalik. Ia tak menahan senyumnya.

"Hanya kita berduaa. Tak ada siapapun."

Satu kecupan mendarat di bibir merah muda wanita itu.

"Tentu saja, sayang."

.

Egois? Memang. Dulu mereka bodoh karena membiarkan cinta mereka dimiliki oleh orang lain. Namun kali ini, biarlah mereka berdua egois satu kali saja. Setidaknya biarkan mereka hidup bersama dengan orang yang mereka cintai—walau dengan cara yang salah.

**Owari**

Terinspirasi dari salah satu fic di Tumblr yang saya baca.

Dan ... apakah saya harus membeli obat pembasmi kecoa? Karena tampaknya fic-fic saya tercemari dengan keberadaan kecoa di mana-mana hmm.


End file.
